The present invention relates generally to a latch mechanism and more particularly, to a latch mechanism for a removable roof panel which permits the roof panel to latch within the roof in a sealed manner and then ride within the roof structure when the latch mechanism is disengaged.
Retractable roof panels are widely used in vehicle applications to offer the operator of a vehicle an additional feature which provides both aesthetic appeal and also offers utility. For example, the operator may actuate an electrical/mechanical mechanism for causing the retraction of a roof panel within guide rails formed in the roof structure of the vehicle. Typically, the roof panel rides within the guide rails and is stored within a compartment defined by opposing sections of the roof itself. In this open position, an opening formed in the roof is uncovered by the displacement of the roof panel and therefore the operator and/or occupants in the vehicle have an open air opening provided thereby. The electrical/mechanical mechanism likewise permits the roof panel to close. The actual movement of the roof panel is caused usually by a motor which drives the roof panel from the closed position to the open position or intermediate positions therebetween and vice versa.
Typically, the electrical/mechanical mechanism for actuating the opening and closing of the roof panel includes a latch assembly for locking the roof panel in a locked position within the roof structure. The latch mechanism may involve any number of systems but conventional latch mechanisms comprise latches with solenoids or motor actuators for locking the roof panel in the closed position. This adds considerable cost to the overall latch assembly and therefore it would be desirable to provide a simple, cost effective latch assembly which does not require the use of a motorized latch assembly for the latching and unlatching of the roof panel within the roof structure.
In accordance with the present invention, a removable roof panel assembly is provided in which the assembly includes a latch mechanism that is not driven by a solenoid or motor actuator but rather mechanically links the motor drive unit, which serves to drive the roof panel, with the latch mechanism. More specifically, the roof panel assembly includes a motor drive unit which is attached to a cable for driving the roof panel in forward and rearward directions. A base is designed to house a number of the components of the assembly and in one exemplary embodiment, the base forms a part of a side roof rack provided on one side of a roof of a vehicle with the roof panel being disposed intermediate to opposing side roof racks. The base has first and second channels formed therein and the base has a first end and an opposing second end. The first channel comprises a longitudinal channel which receives a release member. The release member has a first end with a tab extending outwardly therefrom at the first end so that the first end is generally L-shaped. A second end of the release member has a boss extending outwardly therefrom with both the tab and the boss extending in the same direction from the release member. The release member is attached to the cable and therefore the reeling and unreeling of the cable causes movement of the release member.
The boss at the second end of the release member is received within a slot formed in an upper first end of a guide member which is disposed generally within the second channel. A lower second end of the guide member is initially disposed within a recessed portion of the second channel. The second end of the guide member has a protrusion extending outwardly therefrom and being received within a bore formed on one side of the roof panel so as to securely attach the guide member to a front end of the roof panel. The base and more specifically the first channel is partially open where the base has a cut-away portion to accommodate the first end of the guide member when the second end is disposed downwardly in the recessed portion.
The assembly further includes a roller member for guiding and permitting a rear end of the roof panel to travel within the second channel. The roller member comprises an annular member having an opening formed therethrough, wherein a coupler is disposed within the opening. The coupler has a boss which extends through the opening and into the side surface of the roof panel so as to securely attach the roller member to the rear end of the roof panel.
The assembly includes a latch mechanism which comprises a latch arm and a latch catch member. The latch arm has an opening formed at a first end wherein a connector is received within the opening and serves to mechanically link the latch arm to the release member. More specifically, the connector has a base and a boss extending therefrom with the boss extending through the opening formed in the latch arm so as to securely attach the two components. The connector and latch arm are spring loaded so that upon return motion of the release member and contact therewith the connector rotates, however, the latch arm does not rotate. The connector also includes a flag portion which extends upwardly from the base. The flag portion is disposed partially within the first channel so that the tab of the release member contacts the flag portion when the release member travels within the first channel is a direction away from the first end of the base. The latch arm also includes a shoulder which serves to engage a first arm of the latch catch member so as to lock the two components with respect to one another. The latch catch member also includes a second arm spaced from the first arm. The first and second arms trap the roller member and the coupler therebetween when the roof panel is in a locked position.
The unlatching of the assembly occurs when the release member is pulled by the motor drive unit via the cable causing the release member to travel with the first channel away from the closed first end of the base. Because the boss of the release member travels within the slot formed in the guide member, the roof panel doesn""t move until lost motion is taken up and the unlatching has occurred. The tab of the release member strikes the flag portion of the connector causing rotation thereof which in turn causes rotation of the latch arm. As the latch arm rotates, the first arm of the latch catch member disengages from the shoulder of the latch arm. This disengagement permits the latch catch member to rotate and the roller member is free to travel within the second channel once the roller member clears the latch catch member.
At the same time, the movement of the release member causes the guide member to travel upwardly after lost motion is taken up within the recessed portion of the second channel and into the remaining portions of the second channel. This upward movement of the guide member raises the front end of the roof panel and directs the front end within the second channel. In the locked position, the roller member is disposed within a downwardly angled section of the second channel so that when the latch mechanism unlatches, the roller member rides upwardly in the angled section and travels within the second channel. Because the angled section and the recessed portion are thus orientated below the remaining portions of the second channel, the roof panel is in a lowered, locked position when the roller member and the guide member are disposed in these areas. Once the latch mechanism is unlatched, the roof panel rides upwardly within the respective sections of the second channel causing the roof panel to be raised and then the roof panel may be driven either forward or rearward in the second channel once it is raised.
A base cover is provided to enclose several of the components of the assembly including the guide member and the connector. The base cover includes slots formed therein which correspond to the second channel of the base and a slot for placement of the connector so that the connector communicates with both the first and second channels. The latch arm and the latch catch member are disposed on the outside of the base cover and create a gap between the base cover and the side surface of the roof panel. In the exemplary embodiment, the latch arm and the latch catch member are rotatably attached to the base cover.
Advantageously, the roof panel assembly of the present invention uses a latch mechanism that is not driven by a solenoid or motor actuated. Such conventional latch mechanisms are considerably more costly than the latch mechanism of the present invention and also add complexity to the overall design. The present assembly cost less because of its use of a mechanical latch mechanism and also provides improved reliability because of the simplified design.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.